My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship
|runtime = 44 minutes |studio = DHX Media Hasbro Studios |distributed = Discovery Family (television) Netflix (online streaming) |songs = Photo Booth}} My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship is the second of four hour-long Equestria Girls specials. In this special, Rarity's new job as fashion designer for a theme park parade show jeopardizes her friendship with Applejack, and they must settle their differences in order to figure out why their friends are mysteriously vanishing. Production The special was aired on July 6, 2018, as part of Discovery Family's "Summer Surprises" event. It was added to the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on July 8, 2018, but removed on August 11. It is also included in the 88-minute Region 2 DVD My Little Pony - Equestria Girls Specials, which was released on October 22, 2018. According to director Ishi Rudell, the transition from Rarity to a pony plushie was a last-minute addition. According to co-director Katrina Hadley, this special was intended to be 44 minutes in length and thus broadcast on Discovery Family with no deleted scenes. The three-tone chime of the Vancouver SkyTrain is featured in Part 5. According to Rudell, the special takes place after My Little Pony The Movie. Summary All Bite & No Park The special begins at the theme park Equestria Land, where public relations expert and social media celebrity Vignette Valencia oversees the direction of a light parade show to promote the park's upcoming grand opening. Vignette frequently touts her philosophy of "B.Y.B.B.—be yourself but better". However, her constant disagreements with the parade's fashion designer and desire to change the show's costumes cause the fashion designer to quit. With two weeks before the park opens, Vignette wonders where she is going to find a replacement fashion designer. As she enjoys a salad to calm her nerves, a wisp of Equestrian magic appears and enchants her smartphone. When Vignette uses the phone to take a picture of her salad to upload to social media, the salad becomes digitized and vanishes into thin air. In addition, Vignette discovers she can create holograms of different salads using the phone's touch screen. Some time later, the Equestria Girls gather at the Canterlot Mall, where Applejack and Rarity wait for news about their recent summer applications to work at Equestria Land as caramel-apple servers. Just then, they each get a reply on their phones; Rarity is hired on as the new fashion designer for Vignette Valencia's light parade, but Applejack's application is declined. Rarity considers turning down her position since she and Applejack won't be working together for the summer, but Applejack insists that she accept it, despite her hidden jealousy. Later, Rarity meets with Vignette at Equestria Land, where Vignette expresses how impressed she is with Rarity's social media presence. Vignette is certain that Rarity's fashion skills will make her light parade a huge success, and Rarity is charmed by Vignette's flattery. She calls Applejack at her home and invites her and the rest of their friends to the parade's opening night, and Applejack accepts, eager to support Rarity at her new job. On Equestria Land's opening day, Applejack and the other girls arrive to support Rarity, and Rarity introduces them to Vignette Valencia. Due to their time of working together, Rarity and Vignette appear to have already gotten very friendly. Rarity even refers to Vignette as her "best friend", much to Applejack's shock and envy. Frenemy Request Rarity introduces Vignette to her friends, but Vignette only expresses interest in them after learning they're members of the popular rock band the Rainbooms. She decides to make them the central attraction of her light parade, and the girls accept out of desire to help Rarity, but Applejack harbors hostility and suspicion toward Rarity's new "best friend" Vignette. While the girls' instruments get set up, they split up to explore and enjoy Equestria Land, and Rarity returns to oversee the parade's fashion designs. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash check out the cloud-themed rollercoaster, but Fluttershy is nervous about riding it and instead rides a smaller rollercoaster intended for young children. When they eventually work their way up to the larger rollercoaster, even Rainbow Dash gets scared from riding, and Fluttershy commends her on her bravery. Meanwhile, Rarity shows Applejack around the parade prep area and gives directions to a designing team of multiple people. When Applejack suggests taking a break, Rarity declines and wants to continue working, much to Applejack's disappointment. In another part of the theme park, Applejack discovers that Micro Chips has been hired to sell caramel apples instead of her or Rarity. Nearby, Vignette takes Fluttershy aside to discuss her plans for the light parade. As part of her new vision for the Rainbooms and keeping to her philosophy of "B.Y.B.B.", she wants to dress up Fluttershy to give her a "bad girl" public image. When Fluttershy refuses to comply with Vignette's vision, Vignette decides to get her out of the way. She uses her magically enchanted phone to take Fluttershy's picture, digitizing and transporting her into the phone itself. Fluttershy finds herself trapped in a strange white space and discovers the salad that Vignette digitized earlier. Applejack Investigates Rarity continues working on the fashion designs for the light parade, but she gets increasingly stressed by technical setbacks. Applejack enters and tells Rarity she can't find Fluttershy, but Rarity refuses to be distracted and suggests Applejack simply lost Fluttershy among the park's large crowd of people. Believing Rarity is more concerned about the parade than Fluttershy's disappearance, Applejack storms off in anger to continue searching. Elsewhere, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer come across Flim and Flam's ring toss game. Twilight is interested in playing, but Sunset immediately recognizes it as a scam. Despite Twilight's knowledge of physics to help them, she and Sunset are unable to win the game once, causing them to lose all of their park tickets to Flim and Flam and Sunset to lose her temper. Applejack appears and informs them of Fluttershy's strange disappearance, but Sunset and Twilight assure her that Fluttershy's probably fine, and they ask her for more tickets to try and win Flim and Flam's game. Applejack tells Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie about Fluttershy's disappearance as well, but they are also more concerned about other matters: Rainbow Dash with her increasing fear of rollercoasters, and Pinkie with her park duties as "fun inspector". Pinkie even appoints Applejack as her "deputy fun inspector". Back at the ring toss game, Flim and Flam have gotten so tired of Sunset and Twilight trying to win that they offer them a booth prize as consolation, but Sunset is determined to win legitimately. Twilight, realizing that the game is indeed rigged, suggests they give up and go get ice cream. Sunset agrees and tosses her last ring as they walk away, unaware that she finally scored a winning throw. Applejack starts to consider that she's worrying about Fluttershy for no reason and being suspicious of Vignette Valencia because she's jealous of Rarity's newfound friendship with her. When a park security guard notices Applejack's "deputy fun inspector" badge, he grants her access to the Equestria Land security surveillance room. Using the park surveillance cameras, Applejack spies on Vignette and sees her talking with Rainbow Dash. When Rainbow also refuses to go along with Vignette's new vision for the Rainbooms, Vignette uses her phone to digitize Rainbow and trap her inside the phone as well. Applejack watches in horror as Rainbow Dash vanishes into thin air and realizes she was right about Vignette Valencia all along. As she wonders where her digitized friends are, Rainbow Dash joins Fluttershy inside cyberspace. Captured Images One hour before the parade starts, Rarity gets even more stressed by the parade preparations, and Vignette Valencia drives her crazy with the same perfectionist demands that caused the show's previous designer to quit her job. As the Rainbooms get set up on the parade's main float, Rarity notices Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are all missing and takes her frustration out on her remaining friends. Just then, Applejack arrives to warn her friends about Vignette. Overhearing Applejack talk about her outside her office, Vignette switches her magic phone with a normal phone recharging nearby. Applejack tries to tell Rarity that Vignette is evil, and when Vignette steps out of her office, Applejack confronts her directly about what she witnessed on the park's surveillance cameras. Vignette denies any involvement in the disappearance of Applejack's friends, and when Applejack tries proving her claims by using Vignette's phone to digitize a nearby dress mannequin, nothing happens. Vignette says Applejack's disappeared friends are all getting dressed for the parade, and when Rarity confronts Applejack about her false accusations, a heated argument breaks out between them. Rarity accuses Applejack of being jealous that Vignette hired her instead of Applejack and trying to ruin the parade, and Applejack accuses Rarity of being blinded by Vignette's constant flattery and praise. When Applejack goes too far in criticizing Rarity, she feels instant regret over her harsh words and leaves while Rarity runs off in tears. As Twilight, Sunset, and Pinkie watch their friends leave, Vignette speaks up about her new vision for the Rainbooms, renaming the band the "Throwbacks" and taking Applejack's spot. When the girls refuse to perform without their friends, Vignette reveals that Applejack was telling the truth about her, and she uses her magic phone to digitize and trap Twilight, Sunset, and Pinkie. With most of the Rainbooms trapped in cyberspace, Vignette creates holograms of the band members to take their place on the parade float, with new outfits that match her vision. When Rarity returns and sees Vignette's realized vision for the Rainbooms, she realizes that Vignette only used her fashion skills to make her own vision a reality. Rarity demands to know where her friends are, and Vignette reveals that she trapped them in cyberspace. Rarity tells Vignette to bring her friends back, and Vignette decides to reunite Rarity with her lost friends—by trapping her in cyberspace with them. No Filter Trapped inside cyberspace, Sunset and the others hope for Applejack and Rarity to stop fighting long enough to rescue them. Twilight, unsatisfied with sitting around and waiting to be rescued, comes up with the idea of using the phone's connection to the internet to hack their way out. Back in the real world, Rarity uses her shield-creating powers to block the magic effects of Vignette Valencia's phone. As Rarity escapes, Vignette takes over as costume designer for the parade. Meanwhile, in the park, Applejack watches the park attendees start gathering for the parade. As she feels guilt over her falling-out with Rarity, Rarity catches up with her and apologizes for letting her obsession with the parade get the better of her and losing sight of what's truly important. Applejack also apologizes for getting jealous, having felt like she was losing her best friend to Vignette, and the two reconcile with a hug. As they try to figure out how to save their friends, Applejack suddenly gets a phone call from Twilight. She instructs Applejack to install a virus on Vignette's phone that should release them from cyberspace. However, as Twilight explains her plan, Applejack hears Twilight's voice coming from somewhere aside from the phone. When she opens a nearby door, she finds all of her friends inside, and the girls realize that Vignette's phone simply transported them into an ordinary room at the park. As Micro Chips gets transported into the room as well, the girls resolve to stop Vignette before she uses her phone to transport a large group of people and crush them within the room's tight capacity. Applejack warns Rarity that stopping the parade means no one will get to see her designs, but Rarity says none of that matters without her close friends. As the Equestria Land light parade gets underway, the parade floats are met with positive reception from the crowd, but Vignette Valencia's terrible singing as the Rainbooms' new lead singer is met with revulsion. Before Vignette can use her phone to transport a large portion of the crowd, Applejack and her friends stop her parade float in its tracks and demand that she relinquish her phone. Vignette tries to convince Rarity that her vision of the Rainbooms will bring her all the popularity she wants, but Rarity argues that her friends are all she could ever want. The Equestria Girls join hands and use the power of their geodes to transform and power up, and their magic combines into an energy whip that Rarity uses to destroy Vignette's phone, causing her Rainboom holograms to disappear. Rarity convinces Vignette that she got carried away with her popularity and success on social media and "B.Y.B.B." philosophy. Vignette acknowledges that, despite her three million followers on social media, she doesn't have a single true friend, and Rarity and Applejack offer her real friendship. The Rainbooms start trending on social media after the girls' display of magical power, and the girls take advantage of this in order to salvage the parade. They perform the song Photo Booth for the crowd, and the sequence is interspersed with shots of them enjoying the theme park together. Quotes :Vignette Valencia: B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better. Do you even have a philosophy? :Designer: G.W.I.Q. Guess vhat. I qvit. :Pinkie Pie: Somebody has unspilled beans at this table, and it's not me, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, or Sunset Shimmer! :Rarity: huffs No missed calls while we were talking about caramel apples. Shall we practice answering our phones and sounding calm? :vibrates and alerts :Rarity and Applejack: scream :Sunset Shimmer: That was about as calm as Pinkie Pie on Cake Day. :Pinkie Pie: Was it today? Did I miss it?! :Applejack: I didn't get the job. But I'm really happy for you, Rarity. :Rarity: Oh, pffft. There must be a mix-up, darling. :Pinkie Pie: Obviously, the internet mailman gave you the wrong letter. I know that's not how the internet works, but I'm trying to cheer you up. :Vignette Valencia: Oh. And before I forget, don't put anything on that table. Especially your phone. No reason. Just a super-important rule I made up, 'kay? :Rarity: Everyone, this is Vignette Valencia. She runs P.R. for the park, and she's my boss. :Vignette Valencia: I told you not to use the "B" word. I'm your... "friend"... who gets to boss you around! :Rarity: Uhhhh, fun fact – uh, we perform together in a band called the Rainbooms. :Vignette Valencia: Rainbooms? Why is that familiar? A hundred thousand followers? Focused consumer-centric demographic, too? Does your curated content consistently aggregate across multiple platforms? :beat :Pinkie Pie: We sing songs together! :Vignette Valencia: Are you ready? B.Y.B.B. Be yourself, but better! That's been my power phrase since I started my first company. A middle school girl selling artisanal handmade mascara. "But isn't that just melted crayons?" Hey, neighsayers gonna neigh. But I say B.Y.B.B. :Applejack: I wouldn't wanna rain on your parade. :Rarity: Rain?! I didn't plan for rain! assistant Get me one hundred ponchos, stat! :Rainbow Dash: I'm proud of you. You know that? You're facing your fears head-on. Just like I always did as a kid. I mean, look, a four-hundred-foot vertical drop right into these loop-de-loops and a corkscrew? You're probably super-nervous about that, I bet. Heh. And that next part where it goes backwards? Uh, how are you feeling, Fluttershy? :squawking :Rainbow Dash: Is it even safe to be this high up? You're probably thinking, "Stop the ride! I want to get off!" That's what you want, right? Right now? You're about to yell it? Stop the ride! Seriously! Please, somebody stop the ride! STOP THE RIIIIIIIDE! :Fluttershy: echoing Um, excuse me? Vignette? Where am I? :clattering :Fluttershy: Ooh! And do you mind if I eat this salad? I'm feeling stressed. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Twilight, they're just giving ya the old bump-and-tingle to lure you in. These games are rigged. :Flim: Slanderous! :Flam: Libelous! :Twilight Sparkle: Do you know what's not rigged? The laws of physics. Assuming no air resistance and a vertical displacement of zero, horizontal displacement equals initial projectile velocity squared times the sine of twice the launch angle divided by the acceleration due to gravity. :Rarity: Finished! sighs Let there be light! :buzzing :Rarity: sighs Maybe tonight won't be a disaster after all. :short circuits :Rarity: twitches Will you, uh, excuse me for a moment? muffled Of all the outlandish circumstances in the universe, why are all the wretched things happening to me?! :Applejack: Huh? Hey, Rarity. How's—? :Rarity: I wasn't having a meltdown! Who said I was having a meltdown?! I am not having a meltdown! :Rarity: Somebody get me a bigger pile of clothes to scream into! :Sunset Shimmer: All right! What's next? What are we doing? How are we going to win this?! :Twilight Sparkle: Guess who just mapped out a perfect projectile trajectory taking into account propulsion, gravity, and aerodynamic drag! This gal! Betcha thought I forgot about friction, air drag, and veering initial velocities. Well, guess what. I didn't! :Sunset Shimmer: What she said! :Sunset Shimmer: I don't like to lose. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack! Hey! I was just about to ride this thing for, like, the tenth time already! :Little Girl: coughs :Rainbow Dash: Shhh! Nothin' outta you! :Pinkie Pie: whistles No frowning allowed! Hmmm... As "Fun Inspector", I'm a little concerned about what I'm seeing here. :Applejack: Pinkie Pie? Don't tell me you're workin' for the park now, too. :Pinkie Pie: laughing No, silly! Fun Inspectors are freelance! And don't get paid! And totally made up by me earlier today when I saw a little girl crying because she dropped her ice cream, and I said to myself, "Pinkie Pie, this place isn't as fun as it could be!" Do you like the uniform? I made it out of things I found in the trash, but you can't even tell! :Security Guard: It's a crime to fake security badges, you know. I'm a fake cop, but I can send ya to real jail! :Security Guard: Why didn't ya tell me you were a Deputy Fun Inspector?! :Security Guard: I am so sorry about that, ma'am. Uh, here's my workstation. It hasn't been fun-inspected in years. :Applejack: I'm tryin' to tell you my friend made this badge. It ain't real. :Security Guard: Oh. An undercover Fun Inspector. I get it. Anyway, have fun "not inspecting" my workstation. Wink, wink. :Applejack: How many times do I have to say it? :Vignette Valencia: I have a bold new vision for the Rainbooms that you are going to love! The Throwbacks! Capital T, #TBT, Throwback Today. Or for short, T.C.T.H.T.B.T.T.B.T., pronounced "ta-ca-ta-ca-ba-ta"! You are going to represent the touchstones of cool throughout the ages! :Rainbow Dash: I like it so far, and I assume I'll like what you say next. :Vignette Valencia: "Rainbow Dash: '50s Sockhop Sweetheart"! Poodle skirt, adorable blonde hair. How do you feel about shaving your head? I only ask 'cause you'll definitely have to do it for the wig. :Rainbow Dash: Uhhh... there is no way anyone is shaving my head. :Vignette Valencia: B.Y.B.B.? :Rainbow Dash: B.I.A.A''.T.B. But I already ''am the best? :Rainbow Dash: to Fluttershy Aw, man! Are we trapped in a magical phone? Typical. You gonna eat that stress salad? :Vignette Valencia: B-T-Dubs, every amazing fashion vlogger and Snapgab celeb's gonna be here tonight! No presh. :Rarity: Really? 'Cause I'm feeling presh. :Pinkie Pie: I know you're stressed, Rarity, but I'm sure you've got something totally amazing up your sleeve! You did remember to wear sleeves with amazing things up them, right? :Applejack: Vignette is evil! :closes :Pinkie Pie: loudly Applejack, she can hear you! :Applejack: Uh, I think I hashgabbed my SnapTag or all in the— Ugh. I can't figure out these new, fandangled apps. Ugh. I sound just like Granny Smith! :Applejack: Rarity You're so blind, you can't even see she's usin' you! You only like her because she's always blowin' smoke up your chimney! But that's what she does to every''one! ''YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL! :Rarity: Vignette, wh-what is going on here? Where are my friends?! :Vignette Valencia: Like, trapped in the internet as zeroes and ones or erased from existence or something? of "I dunno" Mmmm. :Rarity: What?! :Vignette Valencia: See, like, my phone became magique or something, and now it has this power where whenever I take a picture of something and it disappears. And then I can customize them with a swipe of my finger and make them real again, or... real enough, but hey, blah-blah-blah, O.M.G., I'm boring myself to death just talking about this stuff. :Twilight Sparkle: groans I can't believe we're trapped in Vignette's phone. :Rainbow Dash: We're no strangers to getting stuck in magical objects. :Vignette Valencia: Attention, people who work for me! I am now the lead costume designer because our former lead costume designer is being H.B.W. Herself, but worse! Now pretend I just gave you an inspiring speech and get back to work! :Rarity: Applejack! :Applejack: gasps Rarity! :Rarity: panting Don't go! :Applejack: Uh... :Rarity: You were right. I got carried away and let this stupid parade become the only thing that mattered to me! And I let Vignette manipulate me with false flattery into forgetting what really matters – my friends. :Applejack: Come on, now. Your talent puts you so far beyond the need for flattery. :Rarity: Stop flattering me! I've not finished apologizing! :Applejack: Really, y'all? :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhhhhh. The phone just teleported us into some random white room in the park. :Sunset Shimmer: We were just sitting in a white room the whole time?! :Pinkie Pie: Wait, you guys didn't know that? :Micro Chips: I was just minding my own business making perfect caramel apples, when suddenly, Vignette saw me and said I wasn't as cool a nerd as she thought. Then she took my picture, and I ended up here, violating all known laws of space and time. :Rarity: Sorry to rain on your parade! :thud :Applejack: Nice one! :Rarity: But I'm afraid this evening is cancelled. Now turn off your phone and hand it over! :murmuring :Vignette Valencia: Are you honestly asking a social media star to hand over her phone? :Pinkie Pie: Why are they clapping? Do they even know what's going on? :Fluttershy: Eh. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! The Rainbooms are trending on Snapgab! :Pinkie Pie: People are saying that rainbow laser thing was the coolest light parade show they've ever seen! Gallery References es:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Montaña Rusa de la Amistad Category:Equestria Girls Category:Featured articles Category:Specials